It was all lies
by Pammy143
Summary: well Rose want to leave Court cause of Dimitri and cause of the child she is bearing wich is also Dimitri's she tell Lissa about so Lissa sets out Critian to help Rose but does a Romance spark between the two or just be strictly brother and sister?
1. Chapter 1

**IT WAS ALL LIES**

I was so heartbroken. I can't believe he said that to me, after all i did for him. "Love fades, mine has" was all he said. Even his expression was cold. I have to get out of here. What worse is that I'm pregnant with his child. I have to tell Lissa she'll understand. I walk to Lissa's court house. I knocked the door. She was taking a very long time. I looked into the bond. Whoa okay i did not want to see that. She was with Christian and well they made .  
>"Lissa stop making lil Dragomirs and open this damn door!" I yelled<br>"Sorry Rose." she said through the bond. She finally opened the door when she look presentable.  
>"Hey Rose!" Lissa said. She hugged me as I did to her.<br>"Hey Rosie Poise." Christian said while pulling me into a hug. The history between me and Christian is much better. We are actually pretty close. He's practically my brother. So he and only he was aloud os call me that.  
>" Hey Hot Stuff." I said while returning the hug.<br>"Um Liss I think we need to go inside." i told her. She stepped aside to let me in. We sat in a comfortable silence.  
>"Liss I'm leaving..." I started out.<br>"So I'm coming with you then" she said as simple as that.  
>"What no! You're going to stay here. I have to be uncharted. I'll contact you,yes everyone, well, i mean you and Christian. But yeah."<br>"I promise to you that where ever you go I go with you plus Christian." she said  
>"You are going to argue with me until I say yes won't you." i told her. She nodded her in response. I thought about it. Me and Lissa out in the world plus Christian. No Lissa need to be here. She belongs with politics. Who knows what these dumb ass Royals might do.<br>"No Liss you will not go." I said. She sighed in defeat. Then she smiled.  
>"Okay I wont go with you... but Christian will<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY EVERYBODY I KNOW ITS KINDA EARLY FOR A AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT I WANTED TO ASK YOU READERS WHO YOU WANT THE PARING TO BE WITH

ROSE x DIMITRI

ROSE x CHRISTIAN

LISSA x ADRIAN

LISSA x CHRISTIAN

MIA x ADDRIAN

MIA x EDDIE

SYDNEY x ADRIAN

SYDNEY x SOMEONE YOU WANT ME TO MAKE UP

ALSO IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY

NAME

AGE

HOBBIES

MORI/DAMPHIR

GOOD/BAD

PERSONALITY

HOW YOU COME INTO THE STORY

I WILL PICK THE BEST SUTORS SO YEAH PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait! What!" I yelled. Okay I love Christian, but I cannot spend a room or at least a house with Christian Ozera. Lissa says we are alike, which I do agree on but I won't say it out loud, which is why we won't get along. We like to be sarcastic, tp play pranks, and we like to make fun of each other.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad. I mean I do have to money and Rose I do love in a brotherly way so I will try to protect you. Plus I could cook for you! I mean who knows what will happen when you will try to cook!" Christian said while laughing his ass off. I thought bout what he said minus the comment about me burning the place where I'll be living. I mean I do love him as my brother and Lissa want me to be at least with him and to be safe.

"Okay I guess… but I will choose the place and our jobs and yeah. I guess you could help decorate our place and cook but I guess that it. Well we'll see. Oh and plus I don't have to be in Lissa's head when both of you guys are fucking each other like fucking bunnies." I told both of them while both of them were blushing greatly

"YAY!" Lissa shouted. I could feel the excitement through the bond. Now all I had to do is to tell queen bitch that I was leaving.

"Actually I will be doing the shopping of the house and the furniture and I will lend you guys some money till both you, Rose and Christian finds a job. I didn't want her to spend all that money but I knew there was nothing that could stop her from that.

"Okay fine. I have to go though I have to talk to Miss Queeny about me and Christian leaving." I told them. They nodded as I left. While I was walking I bumped into to a very tall figure.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't loo-" I started to say until I smelled the familiar scent of a spicy aftershave.

"Rose are—" was all I heard before I ran for my life.

Dimitri Pov

I can't believe I told her that. " Love fades, Mine has" man I am suck am ass. I tried to make my expression so cold and I guess that worked cause after those words left my mouth she ran. I saw her eyes glisten from the tears she was trying to hold back. I was so lost in my thoughts I bumped into someone. I was about to leave but I smelt jasmine aroma this a little spice. Then I knew who the person I bumped into is. I should apologize for everything and explain my feelings for her.

"Rose are-" I all I could get out before she ran. I ran after her of course. Then I saw her run towards the Queens meeting chamber. I wonder why? I saw her go into the chamber. I pressed my head against the door.

R Pov

I ran till I reached the Queen's meeting chamber. I told her assistant that I needed to talk to the Queen this instant. She allowed me to go. I went in the chamber with the look of a surprised Queen.

"Rose what do I have a pleasure of an important talk with you today?" she asked.

"Your Highness I need to inform you that my and Lord Christian Ozera are leaving court." I said bravely.

"Why may I ask?" she said. She looked like she actually she care and was really concerned.

"Well you Highness you know how I had a secret love relationship with Dimitri Belikov. Well I know I am dating you nephew, well I don't know anymore but anyways I'm still in love with Dimitri. So went to see him the chapel because he has been avoiding me. He's says he can't be around me because of some the things he did while he was a stroigi in Russia. And yes he was the reason why I went to Russia. But back to the point he keeps pushing me away. So I guess he really doesn't love me anymore after the words he said to me." I said. I looked at the Queen, she really sympathetic for me.

"I know this may be personal Rose but what were those words." she asked carefully.

"He said and I quote, Love fades, Mine has." I said. I was trying to hold back the tears but I couldn't. Streams of tears ran down my face. I could taste the saltiness of the tears the ran past my mouth. I don't know why but I need to let it out but it was embarrassing. I heard someone stand up. I felt fragile arms wrap around me and I also heard cooing sounds. It actually was calming. After a while I got hold of my emotions I realized it was the Queen that was comforting me.

"Go Rose I think it would be best if you would get out of court in a while." The Queen said very loving.

"But may I ask why Lord Ozera is coming?" she asked.

"Well he is coming cause Princess Valissa and Lord Ozera convinced me to let him go with me so he could at least watch over me and I have someone to help me and my child." I told her. SHIT! I just told her that I am pregnant. I looked at her face, she was beyond surprised.

"Yes I am bearing a child your Majesty. But it is Dimitri. Being Shadow Kissed let's me get pregnant with other Damphirs. It also takes a longer time for the baby develop. That's why I just know now that I am pregnant." I said in a rush

"Well now you have a more reason to go but please come back once you feel you can face him again. There is a lot of people that will miss you Rose. Including me. Yes I know that is a surprise for you but I really do care about you. But go. You have no need to buy a new place I have a lounge in New York. It's very big for you and Christian and your child." She said sadly. I hugged her goodbye and went back to inform Christian and Lissa about the little changes of our trip.

Dimitri POV

WOW the queen knew everything. But I wonder why it was a little quiet. But I have to plead to Lissa and Christian so Rose and stay. So I ran back to them to ask my wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

Dimitri POV

I ran to Lissa's suit to help me out. I finally reached to the Dragomir Wing. I knocked on her door very loudly but really I didn't care all I cared about is Roza staying here. I banged the door again then i heard a huff. At first Lissa's face was smiling but then it turned into a scowl.

"Why are you here Guardian Belikov." said Lissa. I heard the venom in her voice. It really surprised me to see her like this. She always seemed so sweet, but I guess if it comes to her best friend being hurt she could become very scary to the person who caused the problem.

"Princess may i talk to you and Christian for a while." I asked wearily.

"And why would I do that especially to the person who hurt my sister." she said with venom dripping with every word.

"Because it actually concerns her too." I said with pleading eyes. I saw her eyes slightly soften but barely.

"Fine." she said finally. She stepped aside for me to go in. Then I saw a very pissed Christian.

"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled Christian. Lissa ran towards her boyfriend to calm him down.

"I need to talk to you guys about Rose." I said calmly. I didn't need both of them angry. They could really scary when they need to be especially if it concerns Rose.

"There is nothing to talk about. You broke her heart so much so please enlighten us what is so important to talk about her because I remember you told her a few word hmmm what were they oh yeah love fades mine has. So if you don't love her why do you need to talk about her?" Christian said venomously.

"JUST STOP! I JUST NEEDED HER TO GET AWAY FROM ME! I FELT SO GUILTY FROM WHAT I DID TO HER! I MAY BE NORMAL AGAIN BUT I STILL HAVE MEMORIES! I MADE HER MY BLOOD WHORE WHEN I WAS A MONSTER! I REMEMBER HOW MUCH I LOVED; CRAVED FOR HER BLOOD ONCE I TASTED IT FOR THE FIRST TIME. I NEEDED HER TO GET AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE SHE DESERVES SOMEONE BETTER THAN ME. I DIDN'T SAY THOSE WORDS CAUSE I ACTUALLY FELT THAT WAY! SO PLEASE LET HER STAY HERE SO I COULD MAKE IT UP TO HER I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER." I roared. I saw Christian and Lissa cringed a bit but only a bit. They let my words sink in. Then Christian stood up.

"Well you may still love her but you still hurt her. She needs time till she can face you again. I'm sorry but she won't stay here. She needs to get out of court. And I'm going with her so I might help you out but only cause I just want Rose happy again, not because I forgive you. So now can you please leave." Christian said emotionless. I just nodded and left.

RPOV

It took me longer to get to Liss's place but t because I was hungry. So I stopped for some food at the café and ate well a double bacon cheeseburger (YUM!) with some seasoned fries (DOUBLE YUM!) and a hella thick ass chocolate milk shake! I still don't get people look at me while I'm eating because ummm hello I'm a growing dampir! And plus im feeding for two thank you very much! Well the last part they don't know about but whatevs.

So now I'm at Lissa's door, banging on it because someone won't answer the door. Then I heard Lissa scream. I finally had enough I just kicked the door and ran towards her bedroom and kick the door again. Then I saw something so horrible.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY VERGIN EYES! IT BURNS!" I shouted. There laid on Lissa's bed Lissa and Christian freaking butt naked! I ran out of her room. Then I remember about the bond. Why I didn't use the bond to see what she was doing. Ughhh so now I'm walking to the gym to remove that horrid image in my head.

"_Sorry Rose! I thought you were going to talk to me tomorrow and well Christian was giving me a goodbye umm kiss." _Lissa said through the bond. Well it was also my fault I mean I forgot to check the bond. I when I reached the gym I got gloves and punch the fuck out of the punching bag. I was so into my training I didn't know someone was in the gym until they spoke up.

"Roza?"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry my fellow readers about my lack of chapters but ummm some things came up and well I don't have the urge or well the feelings right now I will write the next chapter it's just I'm just emotionally drained and I can't write right now so please understand chapter was started but it is on hold so please be patient with me


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note

Im sorry guys I have not been writing for a while. Im not sure if I might even continue this story. So right now im putting this on hold im so sorry I have kept you guys waiting for the next chapter. The truth is I have been starting chapter four but I don't know how to continue it so yeah. I will start writing other stories though so just wait!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter four

"Roza?" was all he said until ran up to him and I punched him in to nose. I heard a crack so I guess I broke his nose. Oh well he did deserve it. I ran to my room. I think I cried for hours cause then I fell asleep.

"Rose wake up." Said someone. I threw a pillow at them. Can't a girl sleep!

"Come one Rose wake up we have to talk about the house." Said I think Lissa?

"Ughhh fine." I responded. I was right, it was Lissa. Once I was up I told her about what the queen told me about the housing arrangements she agreed. She was surprised though that the queen cares about me let alone letting me stay at her lounge at New York. Lissa still insisted to give us money till we got jobs or at least Christian gets a job.

"Lissa I think Christian should stay with me until the baby is born, which will be nine more months. And after those nine months he will come back here at court. I don't want you by yourself either." I told her. And truth is I really don't the point of me leaving was for me to be myself again and try to be happy for once in my life.

"okay.. I will at least visit you until you come back home." She said.

"I have to go Rose the queen want me to do something… I think it's about training of being the next queen." We hugged to bye as we left. Then I texted Christian of the plans with him staying with me

**WEEK LATER (sorry guys ima just get to the point of when they leave and stuff yeah okay sooo on with the story!)**

"Come on Sparky we gotta go now!" I shouted. Sheesh and people think I'm late this boy is worse. I waited a little longer and he still didn't come down. Then I let my walls down to check on the Lissa to see what and taking them- WHOA okay did not need to se thay! Damn it why do I look into the bond on the wrong timing! I guess I have to get him myself. I went upstairs to bring him downstairs.

"CHRISTIAN OZERA YOU BETTER GET FULL DRESSED NOW BEFORE I KNOCKED DOWN THIS DOOR AND CUT OFF YOUR DICK WITH MY STEAK!" I screamed. I looked into the bond and boy was he scared. His face was priceless!

"okay okay I'm coming." He shouted back. We got our stuff in Lissa's private jet. We said bye once again to our friends and left.

**Adrian POV **

After we watched Rose and Christian leave and then went to visit my aunt for something important. I looked at my watch. Damn I was late. I ran toward my aunt's home but then I saw this gorgeous girl struggling with some boxes. I guess she's a new guardian. I looked at my watch again. Damn I'm going to make my aunt so mad. I ran over to the girl to help her.

"Do you need help miss." I asked her

"Yeah these boxes are a bitch to carry!" said the girl. Then she looked at me then looked at me in discuss.

"Actually I can handle it." Said the girl then she walked away. I was shocked. I mean I was shocked i mean all i wanted to do was to help the lady. I mean come on! I am losing my touch with girls.

I looked at my watch. Shit! Now I was really late. I ran to my aunts chambers. When I finally reach and went in her lounge I saw that girl again. Her facial expression was shocked but then it turned into that mask that Rose and Belikov use.

"Finally, Adrian! I thought you forgot about our meeting!"

"Sorry my lovely auntie but i had to help a beautiful woman but instead she did not like my charming ways." I said looking at the girl. She gave me a sneer.

"Right... Anyways this is you new guardian Sunayna Rayinns. She just arrived here for you."

Sunayna Rayinns pov

Great I have to guard this drunken, womanizing, royal mori. But whatever I just have to guard him only. Just professional. That all. But still he is pretty cute. What I don't get is he really seems sincere helping me.

"Guardian Rayinns have you settled in?" said the Queen

"Yes your majesty i just placed the boxes in my room I just need to unpack. That was the reason I was late." I told her respectfully. She nodded.

"If you would let me help you maybe you wouldn't be late." muttered Ivashkov. Well I think he did. After that the queen told me and Ivashkov detail. Went to our separated ways.

"Wait! Sunayna! " Ivashkov yelled. He ran towards me. What does he want now? I gave him an irritated look.

"What Lord Ivashkov." I asked

"First please call me Adrian I hate titles. Secondly, can I help you with unpacking." he said

I thought about it. I mean him being a snobby ass royal would he even really help or just check me out while I'm doing the work. I looked at him again then I saw he was really sincere about helping me.

I sighed

"Okay Adrian follow me." I said. he simply nodded and walked next to me. Then I suddenly felt this warm feeling. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I was so caught up with this feeling and trying to ignore it so I lost my footing. Damn this is going to hurt like a bitch. Only it didn't. I felt sudden warmth fill my body. I looked up and saw Adrian holding my waist to not let me fall.

"Be careful. I don't want my Guardian to fall and get hurt."

**Hey guys I know its has been hella long time I Up Dated but yeah I had a major authors block and some personal stuff happen but thanks for still reading but anyways I need some ideas of how to continue! So please don't hesitate to review and place some of your ideas please It would make ot easier to write so yeah please review!**


	8. I'm so sorry! new story coming soon

**Hello my readers I am so sorry that I haven't written my chapters for this story. But I am going to change the whole plot of "it was all lies" cause I do not know where I am going with this. I promise I will place in the new revise set of "it was all lies" soon. I can't post a lot of chapters though cause of school but in the summer time I will try to post as much as I can. So please look out for my new revise "it was all lies" story I promise it will make more sense hahaha .**


End file.
